


Foreign Seaman

by LazyisConservation



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyisConservation/pseuds/LazyisConservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors Notes: This is something that I wanted to write and I hope it turns into something enjoyeable for all. There is going to be some ooc for the characters, but hopefully it'll work out in the end. let's see any questions you have please leavein the comments. I'll answer them next time.</p></blockquote>





	Foreign Seaman

I was having a wonderful day, I didn't stub my toe this morning, I had a good breakfast, and it was my day off.

Life was good.

That is until I got FUCKING RUNOVER BY A TRUCK!!!!

I thought I had dided in fact I was certain I did, one does not survive being hit by a semi-, well whatever. I got hit and died or at least I thought I did until I found myself waking up in a MALE teen's body in the middle of a grassy feild.

Oh well, let's see what happens.

.

.

.

.

.

A teen with dark brown hair, grey eyes and tan skin awoke in the middle of feild, the grass danced in the wind, and flowers swayed around him as if curious by the newcomer. 

"The hell am I!" The teen shouted startling a few animals who had creeped closer to see what was happening, he rubbed his face in exasperation, "Shit, let's see... I got hit by a... Well I'm dead and  this must be heaven, yup." He lies back down, and closes his eyes willing himself to fall asleep.

**_Wake up._ **

He turned trying to find a comfortable place to rest, "Stupid grass is itchy..." he yawns and starts falling asleep.

_**Wake up, young one.** _

"Ma be quiet, I don't have school today remember, weekend."

The voice seemed to get a frustrated tone to it,  _ **Wake up you lazy brat!!!**_

"Sweet Mother Mary, calmdown ma-, who are you?" He looked at the glowing figure of a- well something, "No better yet, _what_ are you?" He tilted his head as if the different angle would allow him to analyze the being in front of him better. The thing seemed to gain a bit of it's composure back and spoke once again,

_**It does not matter who, or what I am, but if you must call me something, call me-** _

"Ok then." The teen lies back down and tries to find a good napping spot.

**_WAKE UP YOU SHITTY BRAT, OR ELSE!!!_ **

He woke up with a start and stared at the glowing thing which seemed to burn brighter as it grew angrier, his grey eyes stared at the figure nonchalantly though you could see a bit of exasperation in his expression, "Look god or whatever, I died right. So I should be enjoying peace, right or did I end up in hell and this bunny" Lifts a tiny furball, "-is actually a demon in disguise biding it's time to eat my innards, when I fall asleep."

The being sighed,  _ **Human's these days think they know everything, you did die, but your time has not ended yet. I have a sort of experiment that I'd like to try and Thana, allowed me to have you as the subject. Isn't that great! You get to live for a bit more, yay!**_

The teen looked at it apathetically, "You mean to say I could've actually been enjoying the wonders of death, instead of you know exerting my energy to be your test subject."

It nodded happily.

Maybe?

"WHY ME?!"

_**No real reason just that you were convenient, just when I was looking for someone you died, Thana said your soul wasn't anything special so she gave it to me for free! Isn't that great, thanks for being such a boring person!** _

His eyebrow twitched, but then he sighed as if the effort of even trying to figure it out would be too much. "Fine then, what do you want me to do?"

_**Hmm, not going to fight anymore are you.** _

"Not like it would do me any good, you are a what, a god. It's not like some puny human can go against you. So what do I need to do, so I can go back to taking my nap with Mister Doom." He lifts up the bunny and hugs it to his face. "Hah, so fluffy..."

_**Well that makes this slightly boring, well this is simple really, all you have to do is entertain me. I'll give you power and you'll get stronger everytime you defeat a strong enemy or you make me laugh hard enough. Really this is more like a reality t.v. show your people watch, everyone else is doing it and I thought what the heck.** _

The teen sweatdropped at the answer, but nodded anyway, "Fine what's my power."

_**Fire** _

"Where am I going?"

_**One Piece** _

"Oh One Piece, great.Wait WHAT-"

_**Bye-Bii~!** _

Darkness engulfed the young teen once again.

.

.

.

.

.

In a dark alley way lay a young teen, he was surrounded by a pil of trash, he brushed it off as hestood up, "Shit, One Piece. Did it have to give me such a rude entrance falling into the garbage is never fun-" he trips over a backpack, he looks at it his apathetic grey eyes gaining a spark, "Well, at least it let me have some of my stuff."

Inside it was a two sets of clothes, a map, a compass, his wallet, an ipod and a swiss army knife.

He sighed, "Well better than nothing, and the money I had changed to belli's, so I guess I'm off to a good start."

He grins a bit before putting on the backpack and heading out the alley, he had lazy gait, but it was silent and slightly intimidating. His face was apathetic and he walked around, not really heading anywhere. He wandered until he found himself at the edge of a forest.

"I guess this is a good a place as any to start."

He headed deeper, mindful of the predators that could be there, he reached a clearing and set down his bag, "Ok so fire. How the hell do I summon fire?"

He sat down and sprawled out onto the ground, 'Fire, fire signifies energy, power, untamameability... but how do  i summon it and how do I use it so that it doesn't burn me or others...'

He layed there for hours just thinking, and before long he stood uo with the intent to try something, "Let's see, breathe in and out, reach for the warmth and then blow, yeah let's try that."

Breathe in

Breathe out

He roars and a torrent of flames shoot from his mouth, at first uncontrollable but then is slowly made into asmaller and more controlled stream. By the end of the struggle he had almost burned down half the forest, "Well, at least the plants were alive if they weren't this would be an inferno, *sigh* I should probably do this over the ocean... and I should also find out where I am."

The teen lazily walked back out to town this time with purpose he saddled up in a tavern listening to conversations as he waited for his order to be served, he found out that he was near the island which housed Shells Town, 'Hmm well, at least it was considerate enough to put me somewhere near the plot, though the Straw Hats. They seem tiring... Oh well, my job is to entertain it.' He yawns as he eats his meal slowly, 'It's 2 years till the start of the kids journey I have some time to train, so I guess I won't leave till i make some money and am strong enough to not die right off thebat.'

He pays and walks out, his figure lazily walks back to where he first trained, the sun sets and the night begins.

.

.

.

.

.

2 years later.

"Welp, I'm lost..."

A teen that looked to be around 17 or 18 flosted on a dingy boat, he fell asleep soon after and proceeded to be floated to the nearby island.

_**Dumbass...** _

He wakes up with a start, and looks around bewildered, "How the fuck..." He gets upp and scratches the back of his head, "Well I guess it does want me to interact with them *yawn* what a drag..." He gets out of his boat and swings his bag over his shoulder, he heads into the town. He wanders abit trying to find the tavern where Zoro would be taken from. After a while he stumbles upon the very scene that gets the swordsman arrested, just as he drops the sword he walks in and takes a seat  at the bar, ignoring the imploring looks from the other customers. "Umm, can I have the curry, miss?" He says ignoring the man being walked out by the marines, the woman looks at him and nods.

He looks around, he was an average looking man with tan skin, and dark brown hair that was chin length and messy, his grey eyes were the only outstanding thing about him. He was wearing black hawaiin style shirt with white hibiscus and had some normal jeans, his eyes were slightly droopy and looked as though he seemed to barely be awake. 

The curry was setin front of him, "Thanks." he eats silently, 'Now where am I going to stay, I'd rather not use any of my money for an inn so I guess sleeping outside it is.' he walks around town for a while, and finds a small pawn shop.

'The clothes are cheap and I do need some new shoes...' he heads in and buys a few items before heading out to the nearby beach to sleep.

.

.

3 weeks later.

'Finally the kid came, I just have to get on the crew... how, man what a pain' The teen yawns as he sits on the chair, watching as the pompous son of the marine make an ass of himself. "That stupid swordsman is getting boring I was thinking of asking daddy to kill hi-" A snore rang out interrupting the idiot's tirade, he glares slightly at the sleeping form, he was lying back in his chair somehow keeping balance even as he slept. The tavern goers looked at the teen in slight pity, and the straw hat wearing teen stared in slight interest, Coby just looked as if he was about to yell for the teen to wake up. 

Another snore came from the male.

The blonde stood up and pulled a gun before shoving it into the males open mouth, "Don't disrespect me like that, you pleabian." He pulled the trigger and a shot rang out, Luffy stood already angry by the man's earlier actions and now having more reasons to beat the blonde.

He punches him into the wall.

The blonde looks at the enraged teen with fear in his eyes, "If you're going to do something do it yourself!" "I-I'LL TELL MY DADDY!!!" he was then taken away by some marines to the base.

Luffy looked at the fallen male, just as he was about to reach for him, he opened his mouth and a brilliant flame shot from his mouth. He yawned before spitting out the bullet, "Tch, it's rude to shoot someone in the mouth. Especially if you haven't bought me dinner first *yawn*" He stands and stretches, he looks around to see the dumbfounded looks of the other customers, he looks at them apathetically and starts to pick up his bagreadyto head out.

A hand holds him back, he looks behind him to see a sparkling Luffy, "Wann be on my crew?!" He looks like a puppy asking for a treat, the man looks at him, his eybrowraised slightly, but sighs, "Sure." He yawns and is dragged away by a hyper Luffy.

He looks straight at the tied swordsman, and turns to the teen, "You wantme to untie him so you cn get his swords..." He nods, "Ah, ok." The teen does the whole rubber thing and goes to destroy some private property, and traumatize some idiots.

He looks back to the glaring swordsman, "How are you not dead?" The man sneers, "Tch, I made of tougher stuff than you." The teen hums under his breathe and starts working on the ropes, "Kind of wish I still had my swiss army knife. So you're joining th crew, doesn't matter what you want, in the end the kid'll convince you trust me. He's troublesome."

The swordsman looked at the male before him, "Ha as if, is he going to try to kidnap me or something?" the man looked at the other incredulously weary, and for once the apathetic man shed his blank and tired face, for a more suitable grin. It was small but it was there, "I don't think anyone on this Blue would be crazy enought to try to take the demon swordsman Zoro captive. No, he'll likely make you owe him your life and by, let's say week 2 you won't be able to leave the crew." The shorter man continued onto the second leg knot, silence reigned on the grounds.

Then there was the sound of footsteps coming closer, the brown haired man sighed.

He stood up and looked at the crowd of marines, a particularly annoying captain started ranting about being great and that worms should stay down or something or other, he just looked on nonchalantly standing there not really listening.

He then went back to untying the knots, and ignored the axe man, Morgan gained a tick mark, "AIM! FIRE!!!"

Then the captain arrived in time to save the day, the end.

.

.

Well not really, as the apathetic man worked on the last of the ropes a group of marines charged at the withswords, "Give me my swords and get out of the way!" The haramaki man blocked the swords. He looked down at the still crouching male, he grinned a bit "Thanks." He nodded and got out of the way, and stood next to the younger teen.

In the end he was taken hostage for not fighting.

What he was a lazy bastard.

"Don't move Straw Hat, look at what I've got! A hostage!" A sniveling helmet man, had a less than amused but till stone faced Argo in his grip, "Don't worry about me captain, the sniveling brat can't pull the trigger." He turns to the blonde, his grey eyes which were once tired and sleepy looking, gained a dangerous stormy sharpness to them, "Brat, can you carry my death?" The blonde bowl shook and took a frightened step back, before tripping and dropping the gun to the ground.

"Tch, of course you can't." He turns around in disregard for the blonde, he looks straight ahead, his lazy persona firmly back in place. As he watches the rest of the marines cheer for Morgan's defeat.

He speeds forward, just barely catching the unconcious swordsman. "He should probably get some rest and food, or he'll die." He puts him on his back, the teen looks at him curiously, "You know I don't even know your name, I'm Luffy by the way." He grins widely at the lazy looking man, "Hmm, Argo." He nods and they walk to the town.

.

.

.

Zoro wakes up with a start and looks around to find himself in a small room, his clothes had been changed and he was bandaged slightly. "Welcome back to the land of the living." He looked towards the source of the lazy drawl, he grinned dangerously at the man, "So I'm still part of the crew." he nodded and yawned, before going out and bringing the starving man a plate of food. Bringing back a hyper captain and a worried looking pink haired boy, "Eat." He slapped away the captains wandering hand before handing the plate to the man, he ate in a voracious manner, "Drink." He drank the entire pitcher of water and after 3 plates and 2 more pitchers of water was he satisfied.

"I'm stuffed!" Luffy looks at the food with drool falling from his mouth, "You can eat now captain." The man sat back and watched as the teen eat more than a starving man.

"So good!" He said as he was stuffing his face, Zoro looked a bti green at the amount of ood he had consumed and Argo was sleeping in his chair. He woke with a start when his captain finished, he yawned and scratched his hair, mussing up his already wild hair. "Finished captain." he nodded satisfied as he held his bloated stomach, "What are you?!" said a shocked Zoro, the teen grinned. "I'm the man who is going to become the king of the pirates. Right now though I'm finding the people for my crew." The swordsman grinned, "So other than me and lazy here, who else is on your crew?" "Haha, no one else just you, me and him!"

The man sweatdropped.

He turned to look to the half-asleep male, "Is he an idiot?" the man looked at him and nodded plainly.

"Please tell me you at least have a ship."

The teen nodded, "Yeah of course I do." he points to asmallfishing boat, "Don't worry before long we'll have a huge one!" Zoro looks incredulously at himandthen looks to Argo to see if he saw it as well, luckily the man was still awake, but he didn't seem all that fazed by the proceedings, "Better than swimming to the Grand Line." The man groans, "Just barely."

Luffy just laugh boisterously.

.

.

.

In the end they sent Coby on his way to becoming a marine, after putting on a horrible act, then they left the island. A marine salute sending them off to begin their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: This is something that I wanted to write and I hope it turns into something enjoyeable for all. There is going to be some ooc for the characters, but hopefully it'll work out in the end. let's see any questions you have please leavein the comments. I'll answer them next time.


End file.
